What If She Were Alive?
by Cursed Sapphire Heart
Summary: What if Val hadn't died that night during the Outcast attack, what if she has survived and watched her son grow up and was able to watch as he changed viking history? This is a story about how things would be if Hiccup's mother Val the Swift had never died.
1. Movie Pt:1

Its had been 12yrs since the Outcast attack, Hiccup was now 16...

It was an early morning like any other on Berk as the winter winds started to blow in. Both her husband and son went out as the dragons started a raid once more. The hicca had helped the barn maids get the children to safety in the great hall and waited the raid out.

She tucked her brown hair back and continued to sharpen her ax, if she could she'd take it to Gobber's to get it tightened, but she had to stay there in case a dragon decided the great hall was a good place to attack, with happened often.

After hours of waiting its stopped, but by the sound of it outside, Hiccup had messed something up...

Again...

Val sighed,"Hiccup... when will you learn...?" she asked and looked around at what the dragon's left behind, "By Thor's hammer... when will this end...?" she asked herself as the injured were being carried away, she held her side and began to walk home.

The green eyes women was sitting at the fire trying to get it going as her son walked in looking upset. "How'd it go?" she asked looking at him already knowing the answer,"Horrible... I actually hit a dragon with my invention... but dad wouldn't believe me..." he sat down and laid his head on his mothers lap as she stroked his hair.

"No matter what I say... he never listens..." Hiccup looked up at his mother hopefully, "You believe me... don't you mom...?" he asked. Val smiled and nodded,"If you say you brought down a dragon... then whom am Ah to say you didn't, muh wee Darling?"

"Thank's mom..." he said happily.

"Well, what are ya layin here for? Shouldn't you be out there trying to find the dragon...?" she asked.

Hiccup got up and went to the back door as Val fallowed, "I'll make you proud mom!" he shouted running out as she waved goodbye. "I know you will... you always do..." she whispered happily.

As always she attended the Tribe meeting and stood next to her husband as he ranted on about taking down the dragons. "Its Either We Finish Them Or They Finish Us!" Stoick bellowed.

"Its The Only way We'll Be Rid Of Them!"

If we find the nest and destroy it the Dragons will leave!" Val and Spitelout exchanged looks and the smaller of the two shrugged rolling her eyes. "They'll Fin Another Home! One More Search Before The Ice Sets In!"

"Those ship never come back" one viking said grimly, and Val looked at her husband. "He's right Stoick, and... not only are we low on ships... we're low on men too..." Val said placing a hand on her husbands arm, but he pulled away.

"We're vikings! Its an occupational hazard! Now who's with me!?"

And when no one raised there hands he said,"Alright... those who stay will look after hiccup" the being said most of them raised they're hands including Spitelout who said"We're With You Stoick!" and in the crowd she heard WildFire shout"To The Boats!", Val let out a sigh, her brother and husband would get an ear full after this.

Everyone started to leave as Gobber wiped his drink from his face, "Great I'll pack my undies"

"No I need you to stay and train new recrutes,"Stoick said sitting down as his wife sat next to him. "Oh perfect and while I'm busy, Hiccup will cover the stall, maltan steal, razor sharp blades, plenty of time to himself, what could possibly go wrong...?"

"He'd probably work on one of his inventions, the tangler launcher still has a few kinks to work out..." Val said as Stoick sighed, /Here it comes.../

"What am I going to do with him...?"

"Put him in training with the others..." Gobber said making the Hicca smile. "He has a point Dearest."

"No I'm serious...!"

"So are we, right Gobber?" Val asked and the one handed man nodded. "He'd be killed before Gobber lets out the first dragon,"

"Stoick..." Val said rolling her eyes, he was so thick in the head. "Lovely, you both know what he's like, from the time he could crawl... he's been"/Oh boy.../"Different..."

"And whats so wrong about being different Stoick...?" Val asked a bit offended. "N-Nothing... its just that... he doesn't listen,"

"Sound like someone I know... Stoick-"

"He has the attention span of a sparrow..." he went on cutting her off as Gobber lost hit rock tooth in his mug,"We take him fishing..." the hicca rubbed her temples as the red head walked around, "And he goes hunting for.. for trolls"

"Trolls Exist!" Val giggled as Gobber went on,"They Steal Your Socks! But only the left ones... whats with that...?" Gobber asked. "When I was a boy..."

"Oh here we go.." both him and Val said rolling there eyes. "My father told me to bang my head against a rock, I did it, I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him."

"And if i recall, you told Hiccup to do the same, and it knocked him out..."

"And do you know what happened?"

"You got a head ache?"

"Your head started bleeding?"

"That rock split in two," he answered, "And when Hiccup did it his head was bleeding so much he couldn't get out of bed for a week" Val said as Gobber hammered in his rock tooth.

"It taught me what a viking can do Val, he can crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!" he preached as he slumped down next to his wife and best friend. "Even as a boy... I knew what I was, what I had to become..."

/Here it comes/ Val thought leaning back."Hiccup is not the boy..." he said looking at Gobber, almost forgetting his small wife was next to him.

"You can't stop him Stoick, you can only prepare him..." Gobber said turning to the two, "I know it seems hopeless to you," he said directly to his friend knowing Val always had hope for her son,"The Truth is, you and Val wont always be there to protect him..."

"He's going to get out there again, and knowing your wife, he's probably out there again...!" Val nodded,"He's right Stoick.."

"Alright... Val, get your coat we leave tonight Lovely," he said to his wife,"No, I'm staying here..." Stoick turned to her confused. "As much as I want to be by your side dearest... if something happens while your out there... I don't want to leave Hiccup all alone..."

"Alright..." he said getting up, the couple left and waited by the fire for they're son to return. Val sharped her old Ax for Hiccup as she waited. She hoped Hiccup made the right choice...

She heard the door creak open and watch as her son walked in, he didn't have blood on him, and he wasn't dragging a nightfury corpse behind him, so she took a wild guess and smiled. The young viking tried to sneak up stairs before his parents noticed, "Welcome home Darling..." the Hicca said, "Oh uh... hey... mom, listen I need to talk to you guys..." he said looking at them.

"We need to talk," Stoick said and the two spoke at the same time,"What?"

"You go first," Stoick said and Hiccup insisted he went first,"You get your wish," he said,"Dragon Training, you start in the morning" He said putting his hands on his hips as Val stood next to him with the ax. "Oooh man, I should have gone first..." Hiccup said nervously.

"Uh cause i was thinking... we have a surplus of warrior vikings... but do we..." he said looking at his mother worried he's disappoint her,"Go on son," she reassured him. "Do we have enough..." he gestured with his hands like he always did when he was nervous.

"Bread making vikings, or small home repair vikings...?" Stoick took the ax from his wife and gave it to his son almost sending him falling down the steps. "I don't want to fight dragons..." he said looked at them scared as he held the ax. Stoick laughed,"Oh come on, of course you do..."

"Stoick..." Val said wanting him to actually listen to what her son was saying. "Rephrase..." Hiccup said walking down the steps standing next to his mother, for protection "I Can't Kill dragons!" he shouted, Val placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "But You Will Kill Dragons!" he said smiling, in one ear out the other, that was just like her Husband. "Stoick...!" she said louder trying to get his attention.

"No I'm really extra sure I wont..." Hiccup whimpers looking at his mom for help, "Stoick, liste-" he cut her off like she wasn't there. "It's time Hiccup..."

"Can You Not Hear Me!?" they're son shouted,"This Is Serious son!" Stoick shouted back grabbing the ax."When You Carry This Ax! You carry All Of Us With you!" he shouted giving it back to him. "Stoick!" she shouted once more he husband still not listening to her.

"You walk like us, you talk like us... you think like us" He said fixing his son posture, and Val growled at him only getting his attention for a moment,"No more of..." he gestured to all of him,"This..."

"You just gestured to all of me..." Hiccup said rolling his eyes, "Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one sided..." he complained, "Deal!?" Stoick shouted. Hiccup sighed and looked at his mother as she looked at her stubborn as a goat husband. "deal..." he said giving up. Val stroked his back, how she wished her husband would just listen.

Stoick slung his bag over his shoulder,"Good... train hard, I'll be back..." he said walking to the door,"Maybe..." Val walked over to him, "And I'll be here... probably..." he said as his parents walked out the door. "I can not believe you Stoick!" she shouted walking in front of him,"What?"

"You know what! You didn't even listen to a word Hiccup or I said...! And you just... just ignored us both!" she shouted as he walked past her making her having to catch up with him. "Val, he needs to learn to kill dragons...!"

"Didn't you hear him!? He doesn't want to! Why can't You listen To one Word Our Son Says!?" he didn't answer,"Stoick... you promised me you'd always be there for him..." the man stopped and looked back at his wife. "Remember...?" she asked looking at him,"You never listen to a word Hiccup says... and your even starting to ignore me like I'm not even here... you act as if I died that night..." she cried tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry my love..." he said pulling her close,"But this is what needs to be done..." she pushed him away and walked down to the docks where everyone who was leaving was loading the boats. She walked over to her brother and he hugged her, earning one in return,"Be careful..." she said looking up worried,"I will... look after Snotlout while I'm gone..." he said letting his little sister go and getting on the boat, "I will..." the boats set sail.

Stoick looked at his wife as the boats sailed further away, he waved to her, but she just turned around and left.

That night she tucked her son into bed and stroked his hair,"Mom... why do you think dad doesn't listen...?" he asked,"I suppose he's just trying his best to protect us the only way he knows how darlin..." she said as he fell asleep. She sang him a lullaby to calm him down as he laid sleeping.

'How the moon shines on the sea,  
How the winds blow through the forest and mountains so steep,  
As you lay your head down to sleep

The gods will watch over you as you dream...  
For they will protect us

And I'll be here when you awake...  
For my love you could never be fake...  
I love you more then you know...

So sleep tight my little Viking...  
Dream happy Dreams  
As the moon beams dance and glow...

Lighting your way in the Night  
And when you awake...  
I'll be here...

But until then...  
Sleep tight little Viking...  
And dream a happy dream...'

"Good night..." she whispered kissing his forehead.

The next day she lead the teens to the arena with Gobber, Hiccup staying far behind. Astrid and Ruffnut walked next to Val, while she kept er eye on her trouble making nephew.

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber announced opening the gate. "No turning back..." Astrid said as they all walked in. "I hope I get some serious burns!" Tuffnut said,"I'm hoping for some mauling... like on my shoulder..."

"Yeah its only fun if ya get a scar..."

"Oh yeah..." they all turned to Hiccup,"Pain... love it!" he said sarcastically. "Oh great who let him in...?"

As Gobber explained and the teens made fun, Val sat on a barrel to see how this would go down...

As soon as he let the Grunkle out, the kids ran for cover, after getting his shield Hiccup hid scared for his life. Val couldn't blame him, when she first started dragon training it was a lot worst though, Gobber's father let out all the dragons except the Monstrous nightmare, which was later slain by Stoick.

As the Dragon shot at the kids one hit the wall only a foot away from where she was sitting, only when it looked like it was going to get her son did she get up. After Gobber put it back, she helped her son up,"Remember Dragon's will always... always... go for the kill..." Gobber said after putting the dragon back in its cage. Val shook her head and Hiccup ran off, she sighed and walked with Gobber.

"That's not always true Gobber..." she said punching his arm. "Its the only way to make sure they take this seriously val...your the only Viking I know who would ever have a stare down with a dragon and live to tell the tale..." the man replied. "That's because it had no reason to attack me..." she muttered. As strong as she was, Val didn't always raise her weapon to a dragon, she was the only viking on Berk to get close enough to a dragon to look in its eyes without it attacking.

They all met later in the great hall for dinner, Hiccup came in soaking wet, and Snotlout kept him from sitting with the others, with earned him a slap to the head along with the twins.

"This is the Book of dragons, it about everything we know about every dragon we know of," he said setting the book down. "No attacks to night, hurry up...'

"what Like read?" "While we're still alive?"

"Its good to read, you need to know your enemy..." Val said sitting down.

When all the teen's left Hiccup slumped down and sighed,"Mom?"

"Yes my wee darlin?" she answered takings a drink of her milk,"Were things ever this hard for you when you were young?" he asked starting to eat. "I'm Still Young!" she shouted startling him," And... No... they were much worse... its hard to be a Hiccup, but its even harder when your a Hicca and the youngest of two. Your uncle Spitelout never helped me with anything, and he was my brother, I felt like I was all alone in the world, my parents never encouraged me, they gave up on me the day I was born, once my father even left me out in the woods for a week, it was horrible. But while I was out there..." she smiled,"I made a good friend and found my own secret place, somewhere I could get away from it all..."

"Really?" hiccup asked, his mother nodded,"Aye, it was a cove with a lake, I use to spend hours there when I was just a wee lass..."

"But one day... I stopped going there... my friend, someone I held dearest to my heart, died..."

"What happened...?" Hiccup asked, his mother use to tell him stories but this is the first time he heard of this one. "I was being chased by some wild boars, and Terry, my dearest friend stepped in and tried to protect me, he died that day, and I berried him under his favorite tree in the cove, and the only time I ever went back was when I was protecting you..."

Hiccup had heard the story of when the Outcasts attacked and nearly killed Val, he placed a hand on her's."Its ok mom... you don't need to tell me anymore..."

Val smiled at her only son and pulled him close, Hiccup rested his head on her shoulder, "I wish I could make you proud mom..." The hicca frowned and kissed her hiccup's forehead,"You already do... I'm very proud of you son... making all those inventions, even if they don't go as planned, no viking could ever build things like that,"

"Your growing to be just like Hiccup the 1st, he was the first Haddock to write a book, his parent never believed in him neither, but that didn't stop him..."

"You're a very special viking muh Darlin... never forget that..." she said stroking his hair, "And never doubt how much your father and I love you..." Hiccup smiled and kissed her cheek,"Thanks mom," the green eyed women smiled and got up to leave her son to his read.

She walked down the step of the great hall, she let out a sigh and took a walk through the forest, she saw a familiar path, but she shook the thought from her head, "No...! I said I'd never go back... and I meant it... I have to stop running away..." she said to her self. "No matter how much i want to..." she said walking further from the trail to the cove.


	2. Movie Pt:2

It was another day of dragon training and Val watched as the teens tried to fight the grunckle, "Hiccup I've seen you move quicker trying to catch a chicken!"

"I'm trying mom!" he shouted running from the dragon. "And here I thought it was always cakes and cuddles with you and Hiccup" Gobber said looking at the smaller viking. "One more word about it and you'll lose your last hand..." she growled making him back away, "Even I know when its time to be strict... no matter how much I want him to stay my baby boy..."

Snotlout tried to attack it but the dragon slammed him against the wall, "Snotlout keep your focus on the dragon and not on showing off!" the women shouted, "Sorry Auntie!" he apologized, he knew as well as anyone that she wasn't a viking to make mad. Astrid dodged its rock fire and took a swung at it only to have her ax knocked out of her hand.

"Nice try Astrid! Gotta work on your swing a little more! But your doing great!" Astrid smiled,"Yes ma'am"

The twins tried to attack it but ended up attacking each other,"Nice try you two... try attacking the dragon...!"

Val sighed, she hopped down from where she was and opened the dragons cage,"Ok that's all for today, time for a break before you kill yourselves!" she threw a fish in the cage and the dragon went after it, she closed the door and watched her son run off to who know's where again. "I wonder where he's goin?"

The past 4 days he'd run off after training to Thor know's where. The green eyed women walked to the steps of The Great hall and reached into her bag, she pulled out the book Hiccup the 1st wrote which Gobbers family had kept safe.

"Val!" a child's voice shouted, the women turned to see the child of berk walk up to her,"Hello children!" she said happily putting the book down. Val was sorta like the tribe mother, all the children loved her, she played with them and told them stories about her travels she sometimes took with Johann.

"Tell us a story Val!" Magnus shouted as he sat down next to her. "Ok, what story do you all want to hear?" she asked as all the kids sat around her. "I wanna hear about the figh against the pirates!" one shouted.

"No The Outcast Story!"

"The Whispering Death One!"

They all shouted different names and started arguing about what story, "Alright! Alright! Settle Down!" she shouted over them laughing. "Now... have I ever told you the one about The Monster Wolf?!"

"Nooo" they all said gasping, "Really? Oh well then I'll tell you another story..."

"No!" they all shouted and she laughed. "Alright alright, I'll tell you lot the story."

"Fenrir was a gigantic and terrible monster in the shape of a wolf. He was the eldest child of Loki and the giantess Angrboda. The gods learned of a prophecy which stated that he and his kin would destroy our world. They caught the wolf and locked him in a cage. Only the god of war, Tyr, dared to feed and take care of the wolf. And there he stayed as Tyr watched over him.

When he was a wee pup they had nothing to fear, but when the gods saw one day how he had grown, they saw him as a harmless creature. However, none of the gods had enough courage to face the gigantic wolf in battle. Instead, they decided to trick him. They said he was weak and could never break free if chained. Fenrir accepted the challenge and let the gods chain him. But the wolf was strong! And Broke Free as if the chains were strings!"

The kids smiled and were starting to enjoy the story.

"After that, the gods saw only one alternative left: a magic chain. They ordered the little dwarves of the forest to make something so strong that it could hold the wolf. The result was a soft, thin ribbon: Gleipnir. It was incredibly strong, despite what its size and appearance might suggest. The ribbon was fashioned of six strange elements: the footstep of a cat; the roots of a mountain; a woman's beard; the breath of fishes; the sinews of a bear; and a bird's spittle."

"Eeeew..." one said and they laughed. "Eew indeed..." vall agreed getting on with the story.

"The gods tried to trick the wolf again, only this time Fenrir was less eager to show his strength. He saw how thin the chain was, and said that was no pride in breaking such a weak chain. Eventually, though, he agreed, thinking that otherwise his strength and courage would be doubted. Suspecting treachery however, he in turn asked the gods for a token of good will: one of them had to put a hand between his jaws. The gods were not overly eager to do this, knowing what they could expect. Finally, only Tyr agreed, and the gods chained the wolf with Gleipnir. No matter how hard Fenrir struggled, he could not break free from this thin ribbon. In revenge, he bit off Tyr's hand.

Being very pleased with themselves, the gods carried Fenrir off and chained him to a rock a mile down into the earth. They put a sword between his jaws to prevent him from biting. But he swore on the day of Ragnarok, Fenrir will break his chains and join the giants in their battle against the gods when the time comes. He will seek out Odin and devour him. And to this day he stays chained beneath our very feet, waiting for the moment he'll finally be able to strike back at the gods who wronged him..."

"Wow!" they all said, "Why did the gods think he was going to destroy everything?" a little girl with her hair in braids asked.

"Because he was so big and monstrous, they just wanted to make sure we'd all be safe is all, the gods love us after all." she replied, 'If they love us, how come they don't help us get rid of the dragons?" Goostov asked.

"Well, we can't rely on the gods for everything, sometimes you have to stand on your own two feet" Val said, "Now, why don't you all run along and play for a little while," she said getting up,"And remember, if your not careful, The Great Wolf Might Come And Eat You If Your Bad!" she said howling and the kids ran off laughing pretending to be scared.

"Heh, kids..." she sighed,"So much for reading..." she said putting the book away. While her husbands away the job of a chief goes to her, giving her only a little free time at times, others she got the day off, but now she was helping with the dragon training. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked over to the docks to see how fishing went. "Hello Val" Mulch said walking down the blank.

"Good evening Mulch, how did fishing go?" she asked happily. "Splendid! Another good haul like this and we'll have replaced the food the dragons took."

"Thats good, keep up the good work, it wont be long before the frost sets in, and be careful, we don't need to lose anymore men..." she said walking away. She checked up on the livestock, she hoped there would be enough for winter.

She decided it was time to visit with an old friend, she walked down to Fishlegs house to find a women with short blond hair and green eyes, she was rather husky, with peachy skin. "Hello Trout," Val said walking up to the women and she swept. "Hello Val, and how are you this fine Evening?" she asked happily.

"I'm doing just fine, you?"

"Well Fishles' had a night fright or two, but other then having to clean wet sheets just fine" the blond said setting her broom down. "Well, at least training isn't as bad as when Gobber's father ran the Dragon Training Classes," Trout nodded in agreement.

That night they sat around a fire and ate while Gobber told about how he lost his leg and hand for the hundredth time. Only when did he talk about how a downed dragon is a dead dragon did Hiccup listen, and Val noticed right away.

Hiccup got up and ran towards the Village,"Hhm..." Val got up and walked down the steps and fallowed her son to the shop, she watched as her son melted metal and shaped it. /What's he making...?/

When he was finished she cold see that it was some kind of attachable device,/A wing? What use could that possible be to him...?/

Val usually wasn't one to spy on people, especially her son, but he was acting strange. The next day was a day off for the kids and instead of sleeping in Hiccup got up early he walked down the stairs,"And what are you doing up so early?" he nearly jumped out of his skin and noticed his mother was sitting around the fire. "Oh uh... mom... morning... wha... what are you doing up...?"

"To see if you'd sneak out with that invention of yours, and look, I was right..." she said pointing to it. "So what's going on...?" she said getting up and crossing her arms. "Nothing! I just... uh, thought... I'd just..." Val walked over to him and he bowed his head in defeat. "Hiccup, you know I worry son... but I'm going to trust your not going to do something stupid..."

Hiccup smiled softly and kissed her cheek,"Thanks mom!" Hiccup picked up a basket of fish and ran out the back door,"Your The Best!"

Val was trusting but the situation still worried her, mother instinks kicked in and she decided to fallow him. She made sure to stay out of sight as she fallowed him to the cove/The cove...?/ he climbed down the trail that lead to the bottom. Val watched fro the top, she heard her son call for someone called Toothless and a black dragon came out of hiding, she almost jumped out of her skin and was temped to go down there, but then she saw how friendly they acted with one another.

"Hiccup..." she whispered smiling happily, the boy attacked the tail to the dragon and they took off. Val looked at the pair as they flew with amazement, she had never seen Hiccup more happy.

After that she watched as her son learned from his dragon friend, every time he'd run off she'd just smile guessing he was going to see his new friend. And the next day he'd show the others what he learned from waiting and watching the dragon, one day he'd make a Nadder pass out after scratching its scales, another where he distracted the Terrible Terror with the glare from his shield.

With each passing Val watched as her son got more and more popular with the other teens and how everyone in the village came to watch her son in the ring. The moment he came in the the great hall he was crowded by everyone, and she couldn't help but notice how Astrid started to get mad, that worried her.

She could be more proud of him, but every day she'd grow more curious about the black dragon, she wanted to know more about it, a few times she was tempted to ask her son about, she was even more tempted to learn about it up close.

She had never seen a dragon like that before, and she wanted to learn what it was called other then the name Toothless. And one day her curiosity got the best of her, she got up before her son did and trotted down to the cove. She climbed down the trail and hopped down from the last rock, she looked around, and all the memories of the time Val spent there came back to her.

"Its already been 18 yrs... hasn't it Terry..." she whispered in sorrow. She was snapped out of her trance when she heard growling come from behind her, and before the green eyed women could turn around the black dragon tackled to the ground, "Gah...! Whoa Geez...!" she screamed looking at the dragon.

It growled and looked ready to take the kill shot, "Toothless No Dont!" she heard her son shout as he pulled the dragon off her. "Whoa... I think he just shortened my life by a few years..." she panted holding the area over her heart. "You ok mom?!" Hiccup shouted pulling her up, "yeah, I'm ok darlin,"

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself... I got so curious about your dragon friend!" Val said looking at the dragon,"You mean... your not disappointed...?"

"Of course not..." she said looking at her son, "Remember that friend I told you about...?" Hiccup nodded,"My friend was a Terrible Terror... he was my best friend, and this cove was my only safe haven when I was a wee lass..." she said walking over to the dragon. She slowly held out her hand looking into the dragons green eyes with her own.

Toothless paused for a moment then growled, and snap! he almost took off her hand, "Whoa!" the hicca shouted pulling her hand back. "Toothless No! Bad Dragon!" Hiccup shouted and he whimpered. The hiccup walked over to the two of them and placed his hand on the dragons nose, and took him mom's hand. "Its ok bud..." he whispered to Toothless, he replaced his hand with Val's and Toothless bowed his head.

"Well... aren't you a cutie..." the women said scratching his chin making him purr,"Oh, you are adorable!" Toothless rolled over onto his back and she rubbed his belly. Hiccup smiled happy to see his mother and best friend get along so well.

"Wanna ride him?" he asked her and she smiled,"Love to..."

Hiccup got on and helped his mother up,"Hold on tight!" he said and Toothless took off, Val smiled and held on, "Wow...!" she said looking down, they were higher up then she had ever been.

The mother and son flew on Toothless for hours, Val looked at her hiccup and ruffled his hair,"You have no idea how proud I am of you... I knew one day you'd see dragons the way I've seen them. Hiccup smiled and looked at his mother, "Thanks mom... that means a lot..." Val kissed his cheek and he blushed.

The sun started to go down and they called it a night, "Mom... what will we do about telling dad...?" Hiccup asked laying down on his bed.

"We'll tell him, and if he doesn't accept it, he'll have me to deal with" she said tickling his sided making him laugh, "N-no! Hahhahaah! No, No Stop!" he begged almost crying,"Theres that smile I love..." she said kissing his forehead, "Goodnight my darlin... sweet dreams..."

"Night mom..." he said as she tucked him in.

Val walked down stairs and to her room, she slumped on her bed and sighed. "I really hope everything will be all right... for Hiccup's sake..."

A few days passed by and Val spend more time in the cove with Toothless and Hiccup, and not a day later did her thick headed husband come home. Val walked down to the docks to see that only one boat remained out of the 10 that set sail 4 weeks ago. "I trust you found the nest" Gobber said and Stoick growled,"Not even close..."

Val hugged her brother revealed he and Stoick made it back alive. She overheard Stoick and Gobber talk and she walked over to them, the red bearded man laughed and hugged his wife, "Oh My Lovely Darling Wife! I Can't Believe It! Thank Oden There's Hope For Our Son!" he shouted picking her up with one hell of a bear hug. "Stoick, there's always been hope for Hiccup..." she said glaring at him and he set her down gently, "Yes! But There's Hope For Him Being A Viking And Not A Disappointment!" he froze realizing what he said and he started tripping over his words trying to save himself, only getting his loving wife's Dragon Glare.

"Well now... I'll go see how 'my' son is doing..." she said stomping off. "I think I just dug my own grave..." Stoick said rubbing his head.

"You dug your grave and built your coffin is more like it..." Gobber corrected him. Val walked to the shop to find Hiccup in his study, she knocked on the door frame getting his attention, "hey mom," he said finishing his drawing of toothless. "Hey Darlin, how are ya?"

"I'm fine, and couldn't be better" he said happy and Val rubbed her neck, "Well here's a fire ball for ya, your fathers home and he's proud of you because he thinks your a dragon slayer now..." Hiccup dropped his coal pencil.

"OOoh great..."

"Want me to be here when you tell him?"

"Nah, I can do it by myself..."

Val walked home and began to roast they're dinner, as it cooked over the fire she sat down in her rocking chair and started to sew. She hoped her husband would understand, but she feared her son would be too afraid to tell him, she was. Val loved her husband, she loved her son, and she loved her people, and she wouldn't dream of losing any of them, especially her Hiccup.

If Stoick didn't except it, she'd pack up her things and leave Berk, and she'd take Hiccup and Toothless with her.

She'd never tolerate anyone disowning her child, and she'd do what ever it takes to see him smile, even if it meant leaving Berk, her tribe, and her Husband. She just wondered if she'd have the courage to do so.

Since she was a child Berk life has been hell, she finally found a safe haven with the family she raised, it hurt to think that same family might be broken up.

The door opened and she turned to see Stoick walk in,"Hello my lovely," he said happily. "Hello... dearest..." she said smiling, he kissed her forehead,"Are you going to the party tonight?" he asked smiling.

"No, I'm too worn out, dearest..."

"Very well,"

From the way he acted, Hiccup was to frightened to tell him, or he was worried that he'd disappoint him, what ever the reason, if Hiccup used his skills the next day, he'd have to slay the Monstrous Nightmare.

Val tossed and turned in her bed that night, she just couldn't get comfortable enough to fall asleep. She was so worried, "Mom...?" Val sat up at turned to see Hiccup at her door, the green eyed women smiled,"What wrong my wee darlin, couldn't sleep either...?" she asked and he nodded his head. "Can..." Hiccup blushes embarrassed, "Can I sleep with you tonight...?"

Val's eyes widened surprised, it had been 8yrs since he asked that, and she couldn't help but smile,"Hiccup... aren't you a little old to be sleeping with me...?" she sighed, "Very well... c'mon..." she said giving him room. The freckle faced teen climbed into bed snuggled up to his mother as she held him close. The hicca gently stroked his hair lulling him back to sleep. And while she tried to keep a smile...

She couldn't help but feel worried, if Hiccup was so unnerved about all of this to the point he was to scared to sleep alone, she couldn't help but feel even more worried as well. /My sweet Hiccup... no matter what happens... I promise I'll protect you.../ she thought as tears ran down her face. "I love you my sweet Hiccup... I'm glad the Gods blessed me with you..." she whispered kissing his forehead.

The next day couldn't have been worse, she obviously didn't prey to the Gods hard enough, because Hiccup won despite how hard he tried not to.

And while the tribe partied she spent the night sobbing, what mother wouldn't cry when her son was about to go up against a fire breathing beast that could potentially kill him if something went wrong, which was very likely to happen. Images of her son being ripped open or crushed wouldn't go away, she sobbed harder into her hands, but they couldn't keep her hot tears from soaking her clothes.

"Mom..." Hiccup said placing his hand on her shoulder,"It'll be ok... I promise..."

"Hiccup..." she said holding him close, she sobbed into his shoulder and just couldn't stop, "It'll be ok mom... I'll make things right... just please don't cry..." he whispered stroking her back. Hiccup loved his mother just as much as she loved him, he had to be strong, for her and Toothless, he had to end this pointless war, if he didn't, his whole tribe would be wiped out in no time.  
_

Val stood next to her husband she as he made jokes, which earned him a punch in the arm and a glare that quickly shut him up. "That was mean Stoick..." she pouted angry.

"I was only joking my love, calm down..." he chuckled watching as his son walked into the ring, and when he gave the ok they let the dragon in. "Be careful Hiccup..." Val whispered scared.

Hiccup dropped his shield and weapon, "Whats he doin...?" Stoick asked keeping his eyes on his son.

"What has to be done Stoick..." Val replied.

The green eyed boy took off his helmet, "I'm not one of them..." he said throwing it aside. "Stop the fight..." the large man said getting up, "No... you need to see this... there not what we think they are... we don't have to kill them... "He said as the dragon started to calm down. Val smiled happily until, "I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" he shouted hitting the bar with his hammer.

The dragon became alert and attacked the small viking, "Hiccup!" Val shouted, she looked at Stoick and growled, "If he gets hurt... Its On Your Head!" she screamed going down to help. She ran as quickly as she could and got between Hiccup and the Monstrous Nightmare, "Hiccup... stay behind me..." she whispered as the dragon growled. "When I say so... run..."

"But mom-!"

She turned to him and smiled, "It'll be ok... just get to Toothless and get out of here... I'll be right behind you..." she turned to the dragon and slowly picked up the shield, "Now!" she shouted hitting it, "Run Hiccup!" Doing as told no matter how much he didn't want to, Hiccup made a break for it. The nightmare got more and more mad with each hit it took from the shield, it smacked her aside sending the hicca to the ground with a loud thud and out cold. "Valhallarama!" Stoick shouted as his wife laid on the ground defenseless, "Mom!" Hiccup was so close to the exit, but he turned around as quickly as he could, he wrapped his arms around his mother, he pulled her close, he wanted to protect her, but he was just as defenseless.

A dragon call was heard as Toothless ran past the vikings and jumped into the ring attacking the other dragon. "Toothless!"

He managed to fight off the other dragon, but it didn't take long for the vikings to attack him, Hiicup tried to tell him to stop, but he didn't want o leave Val's side, "Please Don't Hurt Him!" he begged as they pinned his best friend to the ground. Stoick told them to put the black dragon with the others, Spitelout took his sister from Hiccup and carried her to get bandaged up, and Stoick grabbed Hiccup.

"Hic-Hiccup..." she muttered regaining consciousness, her memory snapped back and she sprang up, and before anyone could stop her as bolted out of the house and to the great hall, if anything, Stoick was mad, and that's where he'd take Hiccup, if anyone knew him well enough to be sure, it was Val, her head was killing her, but she had to ignore it. "Your not a viking... your not my son..." she heard Stoick say as she got to the doors, she saw her son on the ground as her husband walked passed her.

She fell to her knees as tears fell from her eyes, she quickly got up and rushed to her son's side, Hiccup warped his arms around her as she held him, "Its ok... it'll be ok son..." she whispered.

Stoick watched as they put Toothless on the boat and turned to see his wife only feet away, "I hope your happy Stoick..."

"What do you mean...?"

"You Know Exactly What I Mean! How could you say such a thing to Hiccup!? He's your Son!" she shouted wanting it to get through his thick skull. "Not anymore... he threw his lot with the dragons..."

Tears filled her eyes, "So Did I! I Encouraged Hiccup To Be Himself! I Hoped He'd See Dragons The Way I've Seen Them! They Aren't Dangerous! They're Only Fighting Back Because We Attack Them!"

"You encouraged him to make friends with a dragon!?"

"I Did What I Thought Was Right! Why Can't You See That This War Is Pointless! If We Keep Fighting Them We'll All Die!" She shouted, but Stoick ignored her, "Why!? Why Wont You Just Listen!?" Val screamed grabbing his arm, "Why Do You Ignore Me!? Am I Really That Dead To You!?"

"Val-"

"Did I Really Fight To Stay Alive For You And Hiccup For Nothing!? You Act As If I'm Dead You Never Listen!"

"Let go"

"No! Not Until You Listen To Me! Dragons Aren't Dangerous! We Can Live With Them! You Don't Have To Do This-"

SLAP!

Stoick had never once raised his hand to his wife, but still he sent her tumbling to the ground with a red mark on her cheek, she held the side of her face, Val looked up at him frightened and heart broken, Stoick just turned away. The women stood up and stood her ground, "If you leave... don't expect me and Hiccup to be here when you return..."

He ignored her threat and got on the boat.

Val watched as it sailed off, and once they were out of sight, she walked up to her son, "Pack your things Hiccup... we're leaving..."

"Mom... we cant leave Toothess..."

"He's right ma'am, what we saw on they're island, its worse then they think." Astrid said worried. "If we don't do something, no one will making it out alive..."

"So what do we do...?" Val asked crossing her arms. "I've got an idea," Hiccup said smiling, "That's my boy..." she replied happily.  
_

Val ended up riding with Snotlout, and as they flew closer to the island Val's heart nearly stopped at the sight of the dragon that was later named the Red Death. "What... is that...?!"

"That's what we have to get rid of if we wanna save everyone..." Hiccup told her, he then gave out orders of what to do, Snotlout dropped Val off then did as told. She watched as the teens braved the giant dragon and prayed for they're safety,"May the gods be with you..." she whispered, "Val! Valhalarama!" she heard her husband shout.

The moment she turned around Stoick hugged her nearly squeezing her to death, but instead of hugging back she gave him one hell of a thump on the head, "Stoick, you are hard headed, stubborn, and as thick skulled as a grunckle!" she shouted before hugging him,"But I'm glad your ok..."

"I'm sorry Val I should have listened..." she thumped him again, "Its not me you should be apologizing to..." she said crossing her arms.

When Hiccup dove into the water after Toothless, Val and Stoick fallowed after. Val pulled him to the surface while Stoick freed the dragon, Hiccup got on him, and the pair flew off, They were able to make the dragon mad enough to fly after them, and that's when the battle was in they're hands as they flew into the clouds. The giant dragon shot at them, and she hoped they got out of the way.

The battle raged on for what seemed like hours until the Red Death let out a roar of pain as it fell to the ground and burst into flames. Val's eyes widened as she watched her son and his dragon fall into the fiery explosion, "HICCUP!" she screamed as Stoick held her back.

Once the fire cleared the pair rushed to find they're child, "Hiccup! Hiccup Darling Where Are You! Answer Me!" the green eyed women shouted looking everywhere. "Val!" Stoick called for her and she to his side the find Toothless as well, Val saw the broken tail and the look in her husbands eyes. "Hiccup... my boy..." she whispered falling to her knees, Stoick turned to Toothless and apologized to both him, and his wife.

Toothless purred and opened his wings, Val's eyes lit up, "Hiccup..." tears filled her eyes and she took her boy into her arms, she put her ear to his chest, and broke into tears, "Stoick... " she said not taking her eyes off her son, "He's Alive! Our Son's Alive!" she said with joy and she cradled him in her arms.

"My boy... my precocious son..." she whispered resting her head against his as tears flew from her eyes. On the way back home to berk Val never took her eyes off Hiccup, she kissed his forehead and stroked his hair, she was so happy, the war was finally over, and her son was safe, that's all that mattered now. She could finally return to a home where dragons and vikings could live without fighting one another.

2days passed by and Hiccup finally woke up, and the moment he opened the door Val was the first one to hug him, it was so great to see him up and about, even more so when he and the others flew off into the sky, she was sad that he lost a leg, but so long as he was happy, so was she.

Val watched as everyone had fun with they're dragons, even the children, she sat down in the grass and sighed, life on berk got so much better now, other then Mildo's complaining the past two days.

A little terror came up behind the women and nuzzled her arm, "Oh hello" she said taking it onto her lap. "And whats your name?"

* * *

And there we go, might add a few more to this or write other stories where his moms still alive


	3. Snoggetog

Snoggletog was only a few days away and everyone was excited, especially since they got to spend it peacefully, not that the dragons ever attacked during that time of year, no one really knew why. Val got up early and checked on her son to find him still fast asleep, she pulled his blanket over his shoulders and Toothless lifted his head looking at the hicca, "Morning Toothless," the black dragon purred and nuzzled her cheek happily.

Toothless opened the window and climbed to the roof as Val went down stairs.

Hiccup nuzzled his pillow trying to keep warm as the cold winter air filled his room. And his sleep was soon ended when his best friend started stomping on the house, Hiccup groaned and got up, he put on his helmet and trotted down stairs, "Morning Hiccup," Val said roasting some meat over the fire as her little terrible terror sat curled up against her.

"Morning mom," Hiccup yawned, he walked over to the older Hicca and kissed her freckled cheek, Val smiled, "Have fun, and be careful," she warned as her son as he walked off. "I will," he chuckled walking out. After awhile Val had her breakfast and fed her dragon who she named Pine because of his green scales. The green eyed woman walked out and her little dragon perched on her shoulder chirping happily.

The two walked into town as everyone got ready for the holidays, the kids played with the dragons and she watched as her husband and Gobber helped out, "Morning darling" she greeted as she walked up to him, "Good morning Lovely," he greeted back happily. "This years Snogletog will be one to remember" Val said happily and Pine chirped. "And its all thanks to our son" Stoick said happily with a smile, "Oooh Yess!" said a croaky and worn out voice. /oh gods.../ Val thought rolling her eyes, "What is it this time Mildo...?" the Hicca asked already annoyed.

"Those mangy Terrors were in my cabbage patch again!" the old man complained sneering at the Terror on the brunettes shoulder. The little green dragon hissed glaring at the man threatening to spit fire at his crooked face. "Mildo... its the holidays... can't you go a day without pickings a fight with the dragons...?" She asked crossing her arms.

"No I can't... mark my words Valhallarama... nothing in this world will make me like those beasts..." he warned grimmly. "Mildo... if you would make peace with them they'd stop bothering you," she said crossing her arms, the old goat just grumbled and walked off. "Remind me again why we ever dug him out of all that snow in the first place..." Val asked her husband.

Stoick shrugged.

Val walked around and watched as Astrid and Stormfly hung up the shields on the fake tree.

"Nice work girls, keep it up!" she announced happily, Astrid blushed and nodded, "You got it ma'am,"

But as great as things seem to get they went down hill, dragon calls were heard and they all looked to the sky, Pine hopped on top of Val's head and took off almost pushed her over, "Gah!" she yelped as she stumbled back, she looked up and watched as all the dragons took off from the island, everyone shouted for them to come back and not leave, but they didn't listen, they just kept flying.

Meanwhile Hiccup and Toothless were flying home unaware of the tragity at hand. Only when they saw all the dragons fly they're way did they know something was wrong. A zippled back flew dangerously close as it speeded off with the others, its twin tails ended up hitting Hiccup in the processes and knocking off hit helmet.

"My Helmet!" he shouted as it fell into the vast sea, Toothless saw this and tried to fly down and get it, it had been 7 months since the war ended and Toothless knew how much that helmet meant to him, he had to get it, but Hiccup stopped him. "We'll get it later bud, c'mon" he shouted, the black dragon chirped and flew to the village.

The moment they landed the pair were swarmed by the villagers and were pelted with questions. Val and Stoick plowed through the crowd and tried to get them to back off for a sec.

"Let the Boy Speak!" Stoick turned to his fish bone son, "Hiccup, where are the dragons goin?" he asked and Hiccup didn't know what to say, "Dad... I... I don't know..." he said sadly, Val rubbed his back, "Its alright son..." she assured him. He looked at her worried and she just smiled, "Its alright..." she said again.

The next day everyone was grieving over the fact that the dragons had left them.

All day and the day after everyone was feeling down, all except for Fishlegs apparently, for some reason.

The children were feeling down and not even one of Val's stories helped, Hiccup was in his work shop all day and night, which worried his mother, but she left him to his work. Toothless chirped sadly as he curled up on his rock bed, Hiccup hadn't taken him for a flight in awhile, and he was feeling down. Val walked over to him and scratched behind his ear making him purr happily.

"Don' worry boy, Hiccup will take you for a flight soon..." she reassured him and he licked her cheek.

Val walked out of the house and into town, everyone one was still depressed, but it wasn't long before she heard Astrid shouting something about, "Yaknog...?" she asked walked over to the blond, "Yeah its a drink I came up with, I remember hearing about a drink called Eggnog, so I made 'Yack' nog," Astrid said happily. "Ooh, interesting.." she said inching away slowly, everyone knew how bad of a cook Astrid was.

Val, after finally getting away from Astrid who was now being distracted by the others, walked to her son's work shop, "Mornin Darlin..." she said happily. Hiccup smiled at his mother and hugged her happily, "Morning mom," he said kissing her cheek. "I hear you've been in the shop all night... what have you been making...?"

Hiccup took her to his working table and showed her his new invention, "Its a new tail for Toothless, one that he can use on his own, the other day Tuffnut said that Toothless couldn't fly without me... and thats not fair to him, so I made this for him,"

"What a wonderful gift, you did a great job..." she said kissing her sons head. "He'll love it..." Hiccup smiled and she left to see how everyone in town was doing. After her rounds were done she took a moment to let out a loud sigh and she walked back to her house. She was suffering too, she missed her terror, and all the other dragons, she took care of many dragons, but the ones she cared for most were the little terrible terrors.

Just like she was the tribe mother she and loved by the children, many of the terrors loved her, many times she'd a few fallow her around, other times when she would like to sit and relax in the rare warm sun more then a few would cuddle up to her and beg for her attention. Even with the war over, she still barely had a moment to herself without being surrounded by little ones.

But now that the dragons were gone, and the children to sad to play, she had more free time then she knew what to do with. Now she didn't know what to do, there were no natters to keep out of the bread, no Nightmares or Grunkles, to keep out of the meat and fish, no zipple backs to keep from scaring the animals, and no terrors to keep out of the fields, now everyone had time on they're hands and nothing to do with it then worry and feel sorrow, except for Mildow, who everyone wanted to ship off the island for his loud mouth.

It wasn't long until Hiccup came home looking as sad as everyone else, "What's wrong Darlin...?" she asked walking up to him, "Toothless... left..." he said not making eye contact. "He'll be back... he loves you Hiccup... he'll come back..." she said holding her child as he rested her head on his shoulder.  
_

Days passed and Hiccup stood on a rock peak with Toothless hovering infront of him, the viking smiles happily but as he reached for his old friend the black dragon flew off enjoying his new tail and new found freedom. Toothless flew fast and far away, leaving his rider behind

"Toothless! Please! Don't Go!" Hiccup begged, the dragon paid no heed, he flew off and out of sight. "Please..."

Hiccup's green eyes opened and he was awake from his nightmare, he sighed and curled up under the covers and like everyday waited for Toothless to stomp on the roof like always.

Mean while...

Toothless dove under the water and searched the water for his riders helmet. He knew how much it meant to Hiccup, he had to find it...

He just had to...

It was so hard to see it was so dark, and he had to keep swimming back up for air.

...

he heard something big come closer and the water shifted more, he turned around to see a Scoldren only feet away, That Was It! If he couldn't find it a dragon what could breath under water sure could. Toothless swam over to the sea dragon and nudged him, the Scolderen fallowed him above the surface.

Toothless chirped and begged for help from the dragon. The wild dragon thought it over and nodded, it dove deep down and searched the water for the helmet, mean while Toothless waited ashore for it to resurface.

But it wasn't long before Toothless began to feel uneasy, his ears twitched, he heard something, something from under ground. He got closer to the ground and sniffed, it was weak but there was another dragons scent here, and there was rumbling from beneath...

Before Toothless could take flight a dragon known as a Whispering Death sprung from the ground below and dragged the black dragon down into its tunnels. Toothless roared and struggled to get free, but when he was free he was in the dragons den. He turned to his attacker and growled, it was on now, Toothless growled and shot his blue plasma at the other dragon, he missed Hiccup, and he wasn't going to let this dragon get in he way of returning home to his rider.

The whispering death fought back shooting its spikes, but it under estimated his opponent, Toothless had gone through training, this dragon had not. It hissed at the black dragon and striked, it was fast but Toothless was faster, it wasn't long before he sunk his teeth into the dragons tail leaving a wound that would scar.

He fires more and more shots, and the light and heat sent the dragon running, but this wasn't over, Toothless was sure of that, but he had more important things to deal with, he didn't have time to worry about the Whispering Death...

Back at Berk...

Once again Fishlegs had entered the hut he kept Meatlug in, and she was determined by instinct to get away, Fishlegs left once more , but it wasn't long before the door opened again and the chains finally broke, the soon to be mother dragon opened her wings and zoomed out of the hut taking the viking known as Hiccup with her.

"Wha-!? Meatlug!?" He shouted surprised, but the dragon ignored him and kept flying.

Everyone was shocked to see it, Fishlegs especially, and Val watched as the boulder class dragon took with her son.

"What In The Name Of Thor-!?" the chiefess shouted and quickly ran to the kids. It wasn't long before Fishlegs started to complain, and for once the twins made sense when they found the eggs. While Val was mad at fish legs or trapping his dragon, she was happy to hear Astrids idea of giving the eggs as presents to everyone, Val took two eggs and hid them like the others in the viking huts.

It sounded like a good idea... until...

Boom!

"Oh dear..." the greened eyed women said as she watched more and more huts get blown up by the dragon eggs. "Ooh... not good..."

Things seem to get bad to worse, and yet again Mildew rambled on about the dragons being a bad idea to have around, and Val came closer to beating him with his own staff, didn't that geezer ever shut up...?

Val sat on a barrel and sighed, she missed the dragons, and she missed her son, but most of all she missed how festive Berk use to be at this time of year. Everything and gone down hill so quickly it made her head hurt.

But it wasn't long before everyone look to the sky, and what they saw left them all breathless, there in the night sky was a ship being carried by Hiccup, and they're dragons, the dragons dropped the ship, and when it landed there, out popped baby dragons of every species. Val smiled brightly and ran to her sons side,"Hiccup! My Son!" she shouted nearly crushing him in a hug.

"Mom... air... need it... spine... breaking...!" he managed to get out before he heard something snap.

"Oh Sorry!" she set her son back down and patted his back and he gasped for breath. "I'm glad your ok son, I was worr-OOF!" be fore the older viking could finish she was tackles by her dragon. "Pine!" she shouted happily as she held the dragon.

Hiccup smiled and everyone went to the great hall to celebrate.

Not Far be hind was Toothess, he had a few miles still to go, but Berk was coming into view, and he couldn't be happier. He had been away from Hiccup trying to find his helmet for him, and he missed his rider.

The black dragon landed and started walking to the great hall, with his helmet in his mouth, when he entered everyone moved out of the way to clear a path for him. And there he saw Hiccup, his rider smiled at him and the two met in the middle, Hiccup hugged him, then pretened to scold him. But when he asked what was in his mouth, Toothless let him have it with a big lick.

And well... you guys know the rest...


End file.
